The instant invention relates to a process for the production of tertiary alcohols with 4 or 5 carbon atoms by reacting a tertiary olefin-containing hydrocarbon stream with water in the presence of a strongly acidic, solid hydration catalyst, preferably a strongly acidic cation exchange resin, removing the residual gas and recovering the aqueous alcohol.